oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Higashi Ryū
| image = | jname = ひがしりゅう | rname = Higashi Ryū | ename = | race = Human | first = Sky High #09 | affiliation = Redbeard Pirates Trojan Pirates Wano Ninja Alliance |occupation = Spy/Lookout for the Redbeard Pirates Pirate Ninja Leader of Wano Ninja Alliance(formerly) Slave(formerly) |alias = | epithet = ' '(;) | jva = Ken Narita | Funi eva = Kenta Kanata | bounty = ???,000,000の | status = Alive | age = Unknown | birth = September 9 | height = 6'1ft | weight = 80kg | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Zai Zai no Mi | dfename = Wood-Wood Fruit | dfmeaning = Wood | dftype = }} Higashi Ryū(ひがしりゅう; Higashi Ryū) most commonly referred to as the ' '(;) is a Ninja, native to the Wano Country. Formerly a Revolutionary against the Samurai's of Wano Country, Higashi Ryū was captured and sold a Slave to a Pirate Crew. Having escaped from Slavery, Higashi Ryū worked as a mercenary for a Noble. Incidents after incidents, made Ryū to be a pirate under the leadership of Frederick Barbarossa. During RedBeards Water 7 adventures, Taiga offered the Zai Zai no Mi Devil Fruit to Ryū thus becoming a Wood Human(もくにんげん;-Moku-Ningen) Background Born and brought up in a Ninja Community in the Wano Country, Higashi Ryū grew a ninja life, doing ninja things like training and assassinating. For Higashi Ryū, it was no different and it was because of this Higashi Ryū's natural instincts and awareness of the world around him increased as he grew up. Being a quick learner, that he was, Higashi Ryū had grasped the knowledge of everything that crossed his path.There came a situation where the power struggle arose in Wano Country over the ruling of the nation between two factions. Higashi Ryū was one of the few Ninja that stayed neutral during the internal war. Decades of unrest later, the ruling faction became a faction that favoured the Samurai. This was evident due to its new laws and harsh treatment of its Ninja. Higashi Ryū became a victim of its unjust policies. Higashi Ryū, angered by the Situation, secretly enrolled in anti-military training joining the Keevil Ninja at a rather young age. Showing great aptitude at Ninjutsu and the like, Higashi Ryū played several important roles in the Keevil Ninjas initial missions to cause turmoil within the Ruling faction. In one such mission, Higashi Ryū was discovered and he and several of his comrades were sold off for exorbitant prices since the Government was in need of the ransom of money for purposes unknown to mortals. As a Slave, Higashi Ryū led a horrible life and as a mark of being an underclass, the "The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" (天駆ける竜の蹄; Ama Kakeru Ryū no Hizume) mark was branded on his back and the name "Shinzui"(しんずい; Shinzui). For the first time in many years, Higashi Ryū hated his life and wished death instead of the hell torture he received. Despite this he lived on, hoping for a miracle. One Day, it happened, the miracle, Taiga had in his own mind, wrecked havoc at the place Higashi Ryū was held captive. Higashi Ryū did not know what had happened and how or why? but he did know that the day he had been waiting for arrived. Taking a glimpse of Taiga in the ensuing commotion, Higashi Ryū escaped with a ship away from Hell not looking back. The Ship ride took days to end with no land in sight, Higashi Ryū wasn't an experienced sailor and all his knowledge of the seas came from books and the stories of others around him. The Seventh night of the sail had him baffled. A storm hit the seas and sent his ship haywire, next thing he knew, was that he woke up on land and in his line of sight was civilization. Not wanting his identity to get middle his escape, Higashi Ryū grabbed quickly the nearest fabric he could find and wrapped it around his face. Making himself comfortable, he made his way to town and the first thing he found out through the weeks' newspapers was the truth behind the incident. The next few months, had Higashi Ryū searching for ways to get back to his country, which include travelling to different locations doing undercover jobs and that would lead him to his goals. Learning Magic ricks under the old man, Higashi Ryū helped him in many of his shows. His travels reached the eyes of Taiga, who approached him to join his crew. As thanks to saving him as a Slave earlier, Higashi Ryū immediately accepted the invitation as Taiga promised to search him a way back to Wano Country. During certain events, Higashi Ryū was made to assist the Redbeard Pirates in recruiting Sarutobi. The scale of invasion and the Marines involved believed Higashi Ryū to be a Redbeard Pirate causing him to be given bounty and the epithet,Red Needle (あかはりのひがし; Akahari no Higashi). Following a mutual agreement between Taiga and Frederick Barbarossa, Higashi Ryū officially disbanded the Trojan Pirates and joined the Redbeard Pirates, hopping on their ship as the Spy/Lookout of the Crew. Personality Appearance Abilities Known for being an elite Ninja, Higashi Ryū has time and again shown to be a force to be reckoned with. Along with the physical prowess, Higashi Ryū's ability to react to change and analyse situations in near-death situations has scared even the likes of Taiga. His time with the Redbeard Pirates has shown a growth in his fighting skills shown in his recent appearances. Devil Fruit With the advice of Taiga, Higashi Ryū consumed the Zai Zai no Mi, a -type which granted him the ability to create, control and manipulate wood and wood-based materials making himself a Wood Human(ウッドにんげん;Uddo Ningen). Ninja Arts Being a skilled Ninja from the Wano Country, Higashi Ryū is specialized in several ninja arts (忍法/忍術 ninpō/ninjutsu). * Shunshin no Jutsu(瞬身の術: Body Flicker Technique): A basic technique known to most ninja, allows Higashi Ryū to travel at unimaginable speed. The Speed involved, makes others believe that Higashi Ryū can teleport. ** Enton no Jutsu(煙遁の術; Smoke Escape Technique"): Higashi Ryū throws smoke bombs into the ground and using the confusing and sensory deprivation caused by the smoke as cover to use the Shunshin no Jutsu. ** Bunshin no Jutsu (分身の術;"Clone Technique"): By using the Shunshin no Jutsu, Higashi Ryū leaves behind a number of clones as Afterimages that appear to take damage or possibly do an attack, for a few seconds before vanishing into a puff of smoke. * Kawarimi no Jutsu(変わり身の術;"Body Replacement Technique"): Another basic Ninja skill, Higashi Ryū is capable of using this technique to replace his body with another object and avoid an attack. This technique is capable of allowing him to even resist capture by replacing his own captured self with something else. Despite this, it is unknown, how Higashi Ryū was held captive as a Slave for several years. * Ongyō no Jutsu:(おんぎょうの術; Invisibility Technique): A Ninjutsu which Higashi Ryū uses to hide his presence by hiding within objects or a cloak that blends in with the surroundings. Higashi Ryū's usage of this technique is capable of even fooling people who have mastered the Kenbunshoku Haki, thus hiding away his very presence when using this technique. * Mizugumo No Jutsu(水蜘蛛の術; Water Spider Technique): Using specialized footwear, that is always on his person, Higashi Ryū as shown to be able to walk/run on water without drowning. While this technique is specially used to denote this technique, Higashi Ryū uses another application under the same name. That is, the capability of walking upright on any surfaces, be it water, walls, trees or other unstable environments. Physical Prowess Higashi Ryū as shown to possess incredible physical prowess. With his strength, Higashi Ryū is capable of bringing down large structures with ease with his bare arms and throw boulders as if they were pebbles. Despite his tremendous strength, what needs to be feared about Higashi Ryū is his stamina, capable of breaking the limits of his body and fight for longer hours. Higashi Ryū is also extremely fast, possessing great speed and agility. He is very agile and possesses great reflexes, able to dodge bullets at point blank range. Higashi Ryū was shown to be capable of swimming the vast monster infected oceans to reach distant islands in short periods. Due to his harsh treatment has a Slave, Higashi Ryū build up a physique durable of enduring any attack at him. Life Return Sometime after joining the Trojan Pirates, learnt from Taiga the technique of (生命帰還; Seimei Kikan) a special technique with several variations. At the Root of its ability allows users to control their bodily functions and each member discovers the best way to utilize the technique base don their physique and other innate abilities. * Kami Ayatsuru(かみあやつる; Hair Manipulate): Higashi Ryū can manipulate each strand of his long and lengthen it for various uses. By using his Busoshoku Haki to strengthen the strands of hair to as long as steel, he can perform several abilities with its conjuncture. Higashi Ryū can use his long hair to capture people or object. The strengthened hair can be used to shatter through solid objects, even cannon balls. ** Kami Ayatsuru: Shikyo no Issenhari(かみあやつる:しきょのいっせんはり; Hair Manipulate: One Thousand Needles of Death), Higashi Ryū extends the length of his hair, with the endpoints all pointing at his target, soon, hair in the form of needles barrage the target, sharp enough to pierce through the skin. * Akuma, Zekkyō(あくまぜっきょう; Devil, Scream): Higashi Ryū roars producing sound waves sharp enough to crush any object in front of him. Haki Higashi Ryū became on the few Ninja's to awaken the abilities of Haki, despite it is not a rare phenomenon among them. This was when he first awakened the Haki of Observation - Kenbunshoku Haki. This form of Haki is what Higashi Ryū is very good at, enhanced with his natural instinct as a Ninja for the same type of abilities as such, it has become a primary instinct for him. Kenbunshoku Haki allows Higashi Ryū to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Higashi Ryū even sensed an approaching Taiga, becoming the only one, able to sense the cat-footed Mink in his stealth. Higashi Ryū can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to Higashi Ryū as an image or brief premonition of what the opponent will do in Higashi Ryū's mind's eye, and the damage that Higashi Ryū will take if the attack actually hits. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, Higashi Ryū can predict future moves whether they are of ambient murderous intents or not. Higashi Ryū's usage of the Haki makes him live in a world where time so slow but not stopped. Travelling with the Trojan Pirates, allowed Higashi Ryū to discover his ability to perform the Haki of Armament-Busoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki allows Higashi Ryū to create a force similar to an invisible armour around his body which allows him to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm. It can be used to augment Higashi Ryū's own attacks, projected ahead of him as pure brute force, or imbued with weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits harder than it would normally without it. Higashi Ryū can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the substantial body beneath whatever protection the fruit provides. Higashi Ryū can automatically activate the armour upon contact by external threats without doing so willingly, similar to the ability of logia and their intangibility upon reflex. Weapons * Yorozuya(よろずや; Yorozuya) is a weapon retractable katana used by Higashi Ryū. Gifted to Higashi Ryū by his Foster Father, Taiga made changes to the sword making it into what it currently appears to be. In its initial stage, which is shown when it is not being used, Yorozuya consists of a katana hilt with no blade. The blade can be retracted from the hilt during situations when required. What makes it different, is a so-called Dial Holder in the hilt which is used to keep custom made dials. Higashi Ryū can attach or remove Dials from the Holder to benefit his situation and he does so, many times to hold different dials based on the situation. The Blades are also known to be made of Sea Stones and Higashi Ryū is capable of flowing Armament Haki and his Eleven Aura to increase the swords efficiency. ** "Iron Cloud Dial:" With this Dial placed in the holder, Higashi Ryū can create a blade that is hard as steel and light as a Cloud, making it his more preferable Dial to wield. The Iron Cloud Dial allows Higashi Ryū to change the Katana's shape for offensive or defensive purposes, creating a very versatile and deadly weapon. Higashi Ryū is shown to use the Iron Cloud from the Dial to increase the size of his blade and manoeuvre it around in a whip-like fashion and also an Iron wall to block in incoming dangers. ** "Axe Dial:" When using this Dial with the Katana, Higashi Ryū can unleash thin blast of air in the shape of an X that is capable of slicing through iron, with a wave of his katana. ** "Flame Dial:" With this Dial, Higashi Ryū can turn his katana blade into a flaming sword, capable of setting to flames whatever the sword clashes. ** "Lamp Dial: With the Lamp Dial, Higashi Ryū uses it to illuminate his blades, capable of blinding the eyes of those around him, making them immune to further attacks by Higashi Ryū. Higashi Ryū can use its properties to guide through dark areas, especially dark caves and underwater. ** "Thunder Dial: With this Dial, Higashi Ryū can charge the sword with electricity, increasing its cutting powers an also shocking upon clashing with other objects of people. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Red Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Spies Category:Lookouts Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Trojan Pirates Category:Redbeard Pirates Category:Former Magicians Category:Slaves